Meatballs In Chicken Noodle Soup
by EC-Chan
Summary: Padme and Sabe are bored, so what do they do besides terrorize the boys? Not really funny, but amusing;;; How does that work? More like disturbing;;; And please don't ask about the title... r/r PLZ!!!!!!!
1. The Dare

~  
  
Title: Meatballs in Chicken Noodle Soup  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: Own Star Wars I do not. Fool be you to think that. (and I just discovered why u would want to keep Yoda's lines short.;;;)  
  
~  
  
AN: I'm not sure if someone has already done this- I TRY to be original ^^;;;  
  
~  
  
Summary: Padme and Sabe are bored, so what do they do besides terrorize the boys? Not really funny, but amusing;;; How does that work? More like disturbing;;;  
  
~  
  
Padme and Sabe lounged in Padme's room, bored out of their minds for the first time in who knows how long. They absolutely NEVER had time to do anything besides their duties and an occasional date with the boys. Well.never a date per se, after all they always used the term- 'special occasion', or that they wanted to thank 'thank' them for.being so great.  
  
But they never had free time BEFORE dinnertime. Before Anakin or Obi Wan always checked up on them- a tradition that they had kept since the duo had first arrived on Courasant and deemed it their official residence for the moment. So thus they sat, or rather sprawled rather, on Padme's large King sized bed simply waiting.  
  
"Padme?" The look-alike rolled over to face her best friend.  
  
"Yes Sabe?" Padme asked, lazily refusing to move her head to meet the other girl's eyes fully, but she did attempt...and that's what mattered, right?  
  
"This is extremely pathetic, isn't it?"  
  
"I know," Padme moaned, rolling over to face the wall. "But don't make me get up now.please!"  
  
"I swear for a Senator you can be extremely lazy sometimes," Sabe rolled her eyes at her friend and dutifully dragged her off the bed. "Since it's my job to look after your well-being, I DEMAND for you to think up something to do!"  
  
"That isn't funny Sabe," Padme frowned at her friend. "I'm not so.weird."  
  
"Think of something!" Sabe whined, pulling on her friend's garment. Padme shook her head, childishly/playfully ignoring her friend's plea. "Fine! We're going to play truth or dare!"  
  
"With only two people?" Padme raised an eyebrow. "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Um...how about we just think of something weird we should both do to the boys," Sabe wrinkled her nose. "Something amusing."  
  
"Like...?" Padme raised an eyebrow urging her friend on. "Why do I have to make up ALL of the ideas?" Sabe frowned. "It's YOUR turn."  
  
"Okay..." Padme trailed off, thinking. "How about we have to dress up like strippers-."  
  
"NO!" Sabe covered her ears shrieking.  
  
Padme couldn't help herself- she started giggling.  
  
"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Sabe glared at her friend. "You KNOW better then to give me bad mental images!"  
  
"Haha, sorry," Padme grinned. "How about this- we pretend to be eachOTHER and freak them out?"  
  
"Are you saying that I can finally force Anakin to do SOMETHING about your relationship.which SUPPOSEDLY happened?" Sabe asked, her eyes twinkling. "I like it! I likes it a lot! Good thinking Padme!"  
  
"You mean Sabe," Padme smirked, having a few not-so-good-intentions herself.  
  
"It's agreed then.Sabe," Sabe grinned evilly. "But we can NOT tell them that we switched. Got that?"  
  
"But then.." Padme trailed off, suddenly not too sure about this idea.  
  
"They can FIGURE it out, but we can't tell them," Sabe amended.  
  
Both girls faced each other, reassured by this small fact, nodded, and then shook on it. Tonight would be a very interesting night indeed.  
  
~  
  
Haha. this is a VERY strange idea. And I'm not sure if ANYone will review this ^^;;; Not my best writing.or plot.or anything ^^;;; But I'm going to TRY for a lighthearted fic here ^^ Can't say when I'll next update, so the more reviews I get the sooner it will be. ^^;;;  
  
~ 


	2. The Date

~  
  
Title: Meatballs in Chicken Noodle Soup  
  
Chapter 2: The Date  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: Own Star Wars I do not. Fool be you to think that. (and I just discovered why u would want to keep Yoda's lines short.;;;)  
  
~  
  
AN: BSORRIES PEOPLE!!!/B I didn't mean to leave this for so long;;;; I came up with an actual plot but I'm not going to use it;;; so this is just me ATTEMPTING at humor.. But since I got 13 reviews;;;;;; I figure I should write more; Thankies people *huggles everyone* I'm sorries I didn't update sooner..;  
  
~  
  
BULast Time:/U/B A bored Sabe and Padme decide to switch places for the night- oh the insanity THIS will lead to..;  
  
~  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Learner Anakin Skywalker padded gently towards the girls' room. They were late- at least Ilater/I- then usual, but considering that the Senator and her Handmaiden probably were even later neither thought it really mattered. At least not until they heard loud, strange noises emitting from somewhere behind the door..  
  
I"Ouch! Padme! I told you not to use that thing!"/I A muffled voice whined. "Do you know how much that thing BIhurts?!/I/B"  
  
"Well if you held still for one moment it wouldn't!" Padme patronizing voice could be heard as clear as day. "Now you'd better let me do this right- it has to be perfect!"  
  
There was a long silence with a few muffled cries in which Obi Wan took the liberty to glance questioningly at his Padawan, but the young man only shrugged back in reply. With a sigh, Obi Wan decided that this was as good of a time as any and reached out to knock calmly on the door. It was obvious that they weren't fighting and they seemed in good enough spirits so it was perfectly fine to..face them...right? Right? Holy shit- what was he getting them into?  
  
"They're here!" A harsh muffled whisper, a mad shuffling of feet, and then a face that could only belong to a goddess opened the door, smiling cheerfully at them.  
  
"Padme?" Anakin asked, frowning.  
  
"No! I'm Sabe!" Her words came out too fast, but neither of the males noticed.  
  
Obi Wan stepped forward, smiling nervously, "Are you two ready?"  
  
"Almost!" Sabe said cheerfully, and pushed him back into the hallway. "We'll be out in a moment," was what they were greeted to as a door slammed in their confused faces. What was Iwrong/I with these girls tonight? Obi Wan sighed, but before he could ask, his Padawan spoke quietly.  
  
"I swear that was Padme," He spoke in a whisper, but his tone was as certain as it normally was.  
  
Obi Wan frowned. "That's impossible- it was Sabe. Why would she lie?"  
  
"I don't know why master, I just know that that was Padme," Anakin repeated, undaunted by his master's lack of faith.  
  
"It makes no sense," Obi insisted, shaking her head. "That was Sabe and Padme will come out soon you'll see- perfectly fine."  
  
And if on cue the door slammed open revealing two..perfect doubles. They gaped at the two girls, completely baffled. Normally there were things little imperfections that revealed the differences- their face, their stance, their features.. Now they looked the exactly alike. Exactly. Was his Padawan right? He frowned, exchanging a glance with Anakin.  
  
"Where do you girls wish to go tonight?" Obi Wan asked, smiling cheerfully.  
  
The two girls exchanged a look and smiled- a smile eerily similar. "The Palace View," they said simultaneously.  
  
~  
  
The Palace View was the most luxurious of all the top level of Courasant's restaurants, and therefore of all of this capital city's restaurants. Obi Wan and Anakin only took the girls to this place twice a year at their own choosing. Today would be there second request- they normally kept it for the New Year, but the boys took this change in stride, not mentioning this fact though it played over and over in both of their minds.  
  
Anakin had been relieved when he saw that his master had finally found truth to his statement. But now he was more worried about Padme..what in Sithpawn was going on with her? Why was she insisting on playing this ridiculous role as someone else?  
  
"Anakin.." The next to him pouted. He could barely hide his disgust as he reluctantly turned to the girl. "Why are you staring at Sabe like that?"  
  
"I need to talk to her about something," Anakin said, standing up, but Obi Wan waved him back down.  
  
"That is not necessary Padawan," His master said, his voice laced with an order.  
  
Anakin sighed- it really was none of his master's concern, but he understood the wisdom of his "request." For once. It was clear then- they would play along. At least until the understood what was going on. The Force help them..  
  
"Well there's plenty here to keep you occupied," The girl..Sabe..said almost jokingly. Anakin wanted to cringe- why couldn't they have a normal night out for once? "Anakin? Anakin! You're not listening again!"  
  
'Oh Force help me' he couldn't help it- this was Sabe's attempt to SOUND like PADME????? It was awful! It was worse then awful!!! He wanted to cry... *His* Padme would not act like this. Ever! How was he going to survive this night?  
  
~  
  
I know this is pathetically short considering, but I'll try to post again in a few days. Sorry again for the wait and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! *hands out cookies*  
  
~ 


End file.
